


Bedtime

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335





	Bedtime

John lies sprawled across Rodney's bed. Somehow, Rodney managed to get a real person sized bed, and John adores it all out of proportion. He smiles to himself - on more than one occasion, Rodney has accused John of loving the bed more than himself, and it amuses John greatly. Of course, if he could just find the words to tell Rodney how he felt, then it wouldn't be an issue, but he hasn't managed that yet.

Lost in thoughts about the comfortable mattress and his prickly boyfriend, John drifts. He's practically asleep when Rodney comes into the room. That doesn't last long, as Rodney bangs around, stripping off his boots and pants, shoving John over so that he can climb into bed with him. The heat from Rodney's body is overwhelming, and it makes John relax even more. As thin as he is, he has trouble getting warm sometimes, and Rodney's like his own personal furnace.

Soft lips on his own, and John wakes up a little more. "Rodney?"

"Shh, John. Just relax."

One of Rodney's arms wraps around him, and John nuzzles a little closer. He can _feel_ Rodney's smile against his forehead, and he thinks about pulling back, but that would just be a shame. Instead, he forces his body to relax, draped along Rodney's side, and lets himself sleep.


End file.
